Too old for Trick or Treating?
by PockyForJean-Tan
Summary: "But..Kashino..You're never too old for Trick-or-Treating. It's the one night when you can pretend to be whoever want to be, and receive sweets for it."    "Why do you need to pretend when you can be yourself and receive anything for it?"


**jean-chii :: yeah..I know it's been awhile since I've wrote, and I'm terribly sorry. **

**Kashino :: yeah. You should be. *huffs* **

**Ichigo :: now, now, jean-chan's busy at school, alright?**

**Kashino :: *scoffs* whatever, even jean's bf said that she needs to do her homework more.**

**jean-chii :: sh-shuddapp! They don't need to know that. T_T I'm probably on the honor roll already, 'kay? Gosh.**

**Ichigo :: yes, I know jean. Just write this one-shot. **

**jean-chii :: *w* yesh, Ichigo-tan! *glomps* Oh, and this story takes place in Marie's Garden, and the whole place is set up around the theme for Halloween, and kids are coming over to trick-or-treat! Even Andoh's shop is giving out Japanese candies. If..the Japanese celebrates Halloween. I don't know..ehehe..**

**Kashino :: *face palm***

**Ichigo :: *sweatdrops***

**Maize :: jean-chii doesn't own YumePat!**

**

* * *

**

"_But..Kashino..You're never too old for Trick-or-Treating. It's the one night when you can pretend to be whoever want to be, and receive sweets for it."_

"_Why do you need to pretend when you can be yourself and receive anything for it?" _

_

* * *

_

"Awww..I wanted to go trick-or-treating…" The strawberry whined. "Even if I have no costume..I want to at least give out candy to little kids! I don't want to practice in the kitchen tonight!" Ichigo complained.

"It's alright, my Ichigo! Today we shall go together!" Johnny beamed brightly.

This night, is Halloween Night. And the way Group A was spending it..was not the traditional way. Kashino felt as if he was too old for trick-or-treating. It's just plain childish asking for candies around Marie's Garden. If we wanted some candy, just make some, right?

Kashino was irritated that Johnny always did what Ichigo wanted to do. Why can't they just practice..it is JUST a normal night.

"Hoy, Amano! Stop brooding around and go make more candy. Lemon is probably doing a better job giving out candy than YOU." Kashino scoffed.

"Hey! It's not my fault that the kid was scared of me! I didn't mean to throw the candy at his face.." Ichigo fumed. "Hmmph, why don't you go do the candies by yourself. Johnny said he'd take me out to trick-or-treating." she said, while looking back at a happy Johnny.

"Alright!" Johnny exclaimed in English. "Let's go, Ichigo!" he said excitedly, carrying her off bridal style.

"Mou..Now I have to finish these all by myself." The chocolatier grumbled. "Maybe..when she comes back.."

"Trick-or-Treat!" Ichigo said, giving out her six-year-old childish grin.

As Johnny observed her, he chuckled. Who knew Ichigo could be _this_ childish?

"Johnny! Johnny! Let's check out Andoh's shop!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yes! Let's go!" He agreed quickly.

As they headed to Andoh's shop, Ichigo was amazed on how decorated Marie's Garden was. Long, transparent ghosts were hung onto the black and orange lamp posts. On the grass, dead black cauldrons were on every corner, with steam oozing out of it. Kids of _all ages_ were dressed in costumes from baby bumble bees to characters in horror movies like 'Scream'.

"_If only…Kashino could see how much fun everyone is having.. I guess it was rude that I just left him there all suddenly.."_

"Ichigo! Look there's Kana!" Johnny snapped Ichigo into reality, making her realize that Kana was giving out treats in her absolutely beautiful fairy costume.

"Kana! Kana! You look awfully pretty tonight!" Ichigo complimented.

"Tee hee, thank you very much. Where's Lemon and Kashino?" Kana asked, as she gave out candy to the children.

"Ahhh, Lemon's handing out treats and we left Kashino to making sweets. Although, I think Lemon's probably going to go home by now..She wants to see her family on Halloween."Johnny replied, taking a glance his watch.

"So…Kashino's alone?" Andoh cut in, seeing his former partner.

"Ahh, Andoh-kun! Happy Halloween! And, yes Kashino's probably alone." Ichigo supposed.

"Hmm…Thanks, you too. Hey, Johnny, why don't you help out here? I am short one person on giving out candy." Andoh offered.

"Hmm..but what about Ichigo? She sa-"

"Oh no, maybe Ichigo-chan could check up on Ma-kun. Is that alright if I borrow Johnny away from you?" Andoh asked, with Johnny giving an approving look.

"Uhmm..sure. Why not? I have enough candy." Ichigo accepted, looking at her bagful of treats, and hopefully not tricks.

"Alright! Sorry, Ichigo!" Johnny said, as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

The childish girl said an 'okay' and walked back to go onto her own shop.

* * *

"Kashino! I'm back!" Ichigo yelled, as she looked around the store.

"Oh. Welcome back. Lemon left earlier, and the store is now 'closed for treating' kids. So no more children will come for sweets." He replied bluntly. Noticing no annoying sounds of "Oh. My. God.", Kashino asked, "Where's Johnny?"

"Oh, uhm, we stopped over at Andoh-kun's shop while trick-or-treating and he wanted Johnny for an extra hand." Ichigo said, as she wandered in the kitchen.

"Oi, you already got a bagful of treats. Go eat that stuff." Kashino demanded, as Ichigo's eyes were searching for more candy and what-not.

"I like treats, but I'm always in for the home-made stuff." Ichigo admitted, licking her lips in excitement.

"You already went trick-or-treating!" He refused, but gave up and gave Ichigo a candy apple. "Why do you like Halloween so much anyway? You're a _highschooler _now." He retorted.

"But..Kashino..You're never too old for Trick-or-Treating. It's the one night when you can pretend to be whoever you want to be, and receive sweets for it." She explained, taking a bite out of the caramel coated granny.

"Why do you need to pretend when you can be yourself and receive anything for it?" The chocolatier responded, and leaned onto Ichigo, with her eyes wide because... Kashino's lips were brushing onto hers.

"See? You've earned something for just being yourself. You don't need a costume to hide your true self." he concluded, liking the taste of caramel on his lips.

Kashino smirked as he found Ichigo speechless, with no comebacks spatting back.

"_Guess that kiss did it, huh?" _

_

* * *

_

**jean-chii :: ack. This story was sooooo booriinggg. T_T so much for a late Halloween special. **

**Kashino :: yeah. It wasn't full of treats. XD**

**Ichigo :: Awww, at least it had Johnny in it! It's her first one with him in it!**

**Johnny :: yeah, I was AMAZING! **

**Kashino :: ugh. *rolls eyes***

**jean-chii :: Maize…**

**Maize :: JOHNNY! DON'T BE SO FULL OF YOURSELF! DOGEZA!**

**Johnny :: GOMEN!**

**Ichigo :: *sighs* jean-chan, continue your other story soon, okay?**

**jean-chii :: mmkay..when I have free time..ja'ne~! :3**


End file.
